Hit
by Oi.its.AJ
Summary: When an accident hits too close to home, injuring two of there own. Mckinely High is turned upside down. The Gleeks must come and piece it back together.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany had just been waiting after school in her cheerios uniform in the snow. Santana was always her ride home from school but today Santana left school early for a dentist appointment.

Brittany had waited outside the school for about an hour when Santana's sparkly blue car pulled into the empty parking lot. Brittany scrambled to her feet and sprinted to the car, jumping into passenger seat..

Santana mumbled something that resembled a 'Hey' and Brittany exchanged pleasantries.

"What took you so long?" Brittany asked in her usual quite monotone. She wasn't angry at Santana for being late, she was just worried.

She caught Santana rolling her eye as she cranked her head in britt's direction.

"Hey, you're lucky I even picked you up. I should have just gone home" She snapped. She was in one of her moods.

This had hurt Brittany's feelings. Santana saw the hurt in Brittany's eyes and softened her voice. "The roads were really bad okay? She whispered, canning the attitude.

"Ok" she whispered.

Santana turned the radio up as she carefully pulled out of the schools parking lot, which was lathered with ice. She felt the car slide a few feet while turning and Santana held her breath.

The weather report had interrupted her favorite song on the radio, warning Lima and surrounding counties about a snow and ice advisory. This was tripping Santana out; she hated Lima for this reason. The winter months were the worst, driving was always a 'adventure'.

They pulled out onto the abandoned street. The smart ones were at home and away from the icy roads. Santana wishes she was home, that she didn't have to pick up felt immediately bad for about thinking of leaving Brittany at school, stranded. Santana always drove Brittany home, She couldn't think of a day she didn't.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Britt asked zipping up her blazer and pulling her hands in her pockets.

"NO" Santana snaps again. Her conscience tugged again as she tried to reign in the attitude "I just want to go home" giving a little growl.

"Fine, San. That's all you had to say. I just thought you wanted to hang out" Giving up on wooing her friend and Brittany turned her body away from her and stared out of the window. Brittany took in her surroundings and lost herself in the view. Everything was so white. She couldn't tell the roads from the sidewalk. or the lawns.. It was beautiful.

San opened her mouth to say something apologetic but suddenly caught sight or two large headlights barreling toward Brittany's window. Her breath hitched in the terrifying sight. Santana had just enough time to scream Brittany's name as the out of control truck smashes into the passenger side of Santana's Volvo.

She felt the violent jerk of the car and screaming before the darkness abruptly took her.

Santana briefly awoke when the police and ambulance were there. She was confused. She was hanging up side down, the seat belt cutting into her chest. She tried to take in her surroundings. The wind shield was shattered and the doors were non existent. She felt so much pain that it numbed her. Santana tried to speak but she couldn't scrape in enough air for it. She started to hyperventilate, asking herself what had just happened?

There was a man on his stomach, reaching into the car. His hand reached for her but she panicked and swatted it away. She wanted to yell at him to get away but she couldn't breath.

"It's okay. I'm Officer Saatan. You two have been in an accident."

He said as he put his hands near his head to show he didn't mean any harm. Santana stopped struggling and wheezed in another breath.

He slowly brought his hands back up to her seatbelt.

I need you to tell me what hurts". She started to focus on what was hurting when she realized what the officer said. 'You _**two**_ have been in an accident.'

_Two... _**Brittany, **she remembered

Santana whipped her head around to Brittany's side as a paramedic cut her seatbelt, sending an unconscious Brittany toward the ground. The panic sent a jolt through Santana as she threw her hands over to Brittany but she was out of her grasp.

"NO" Santana croaked but officer Saatan grabbed ahold of Sanatana, securing both hands.

Santana eyes felt heavier. The images of the unconscious Brittany haunted her. gashes covered her body, blood staining her cheerios uniform. And she was..Still. She was so still.

The darkness consumed Santana once again…


	2. Chapter 2

Will Shuester sat through another long teachers meeting at McKinley High. Higgins was dragging on about the newly developed cafeteria menus. Ever since parents found out about the school serving prison food, Higgins had made it their new goal to improve the quality of food. This would have been a great idea if it didn't mean taking budget money from the sports and clubs.

Sue was currently yelling profanities from the third row.

"How dare you take_ another_ cut to my cheerio's budget and from their puny 'not so important' clubs!", Waving her hand behind her to the rest of the teachers.

Will caught Emma's smirk as she shook her head. Will couldn't really classify Sue as an Enemy, even though most of the time she was but there were a handful of times she had actually helped Glee club and the kids. He couldn't help but think about how great of a team they were when they sided with each other, they were unbeatable.

Higgins was shouting for silence when Sue had beaten him to a screaming match. Higgins had given up in minutes, calling for a short recess.

Will turned to Emma, who was sitting next to him in the cafeteria

Will wasn't particularly worried about the budget cut. He knew Sue wouldn't let that happen for her cheerios so He knew that in turn the Glee club would be safe.

He heard Sue's scowling become louder and turned to see her barreling by.

"Well you don't look too worried about this latest budget cut" standing above him with her hands on her hips, sporting her usual red track suit.

Will gave her a smirk and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He grunted reaching for it. "Excuse me Sue, I'll have to hear your smart banters a little later" pointing to his phone.

Not recognizing the number he flipped opens the phone. "Hello"

There was a long pause before Will asked again. "Hello?"

He could hear Sue banter to Emma. "Let me guess, It's one of his lady friends calling to tell him she wants her curlers back." Emma shot Sue a small glare as sue laughed at her own joke.

A tiny whimper escaped the lips of the unknown caller. He secretly prayed it wasn't Suzie Pepper again.

"Mr. Shue". The girl said on the other line.

He recognized the girl's voice. "Quinn?" glancing at Emma and Sue who both looked up when hearing the cheerios name.

'Wait, Quinn, My Q? Why are students calling your private line Shuester" Sue hauled, her brows frowing. The anger seeping through her glare.

Will ignored her yelling and focused on Quinn. Her voice was distant. Something was off.

"Quinn, is that you? What's wrong?"

There was a long pause. He could tell she was trying to suppress the tears. Before they came out all at once she blurted "The Car" She cried. "Brittany…Santana".

Will was caught off guard by this and had to back up

"Whoa whoa- Quinn Slow down, What happened?"

Sue took a step closer putting an ear to the phone in all seriousness, whispering to Will "What's going on?"

"There was an accident Mr. Shue."

"Brittany's Parents aren't answering and they're not Home." Quinn sucked in another breath "I don't know what to do". Her voice cracked and another soft sob escaped.

"It's ok Quinn, its okay. Are you alright? Where are you? He asked her, grabbing his jacket on the chair and patting down his pockets for his keys.

"The Hospital" The words sent a ping of pain the Will's chest.

"I'm coming" He reassured her, hanging up and pulling out his keys from his breast pocket.

Emma and Sue stepped significantly closer. "Was that Quinn?

"Why are my cheerios calling you, Shuester?" Sue growled, her hands raising to her hips.

"I need to go" striding for the door

Emma grabbed his arm "No Will wait, what's wrong?"

He paused a moment while collecting his words

"That was Quinn. There was an accident. Brittany and Santana are in the Hospital. That's all I know."

"Whoa. My cheerios?" Sue asked baffled by the words Will just threw at her.

"A car accident I think. We need to go", grabbing Emma's arm.

"I'm going with you" Sue interrupted again, her face was cryptic. Will couldn't tell if it was fear or anger.

Will sprinted through the Hospital door with Emma and Sue in his wake.

"Q" Sue yelled, seeing her blonde head pace the floor.

She was out of her cheerios uniform but it wasn't the time or place to think about that.

Will hustled was over to her. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "What happened!"

"They were driving home. San was driving. There was Ice. This guy couldn't stop." She paused to shake the tears away. "He slid through a red light and hit them." She cried. Will glanced back at the two shocked adults. He pulled Quinn into a hug and told her it was going to be okay.

"Is Santana's Parents here?" Emma popped her head around.

She nodded, burying her head in his chest. "They just got here, they're with everyone else"

"Were you there?" Will asked and Quinn immediately dislodged herself from him and shook her head. Her arms stretched around chest, whipping the tears away.

"Mike Chang's mom is a nurse. She recognized them when they brought them in."

Emma hurried to Quinn side and put an arm around her shoulder and the other on her arm.

"Hunny lets go sit down, alright?" guiding her to the waiting room. Sue and Will followed.

Will was floored by the mass that had already formed in the crowded room.


End file.
